Candelabrum
Candelabrum are important artifacts in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Maniax (Nocturne in NA and Lucifer's Call in EU). Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' History Candelabra is the term traditionally referring to a pair (or more) of large, decorative candlesticks often shaped as a column or pedestal and having several arms or branches for holding candles. A single example of such lighting devices is known as a 'candelabrum'. A special kind of candelabrum is the Jewish menorah (which is the name used in the Japanese version of the game). The menorah is a seven-branched candelabrum which has been a symbol of Judaism for almost 3000 years and is the emblem of Israel. It was used in the ancient Holy Temple in Jerusalem. Lit by olive oil in the Tabernacle and the Temple, the menorah is one of the oldest symbols of the Jewish people. It is said to symbolize the burning bush as seen by Moses on Mount Horeb (Exodus 3). The eleven menorahs/candelabra in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne are named after the Sephirot, the eleven attributes that YHVH created through which he can manifest not only in the physical but the metaphysical universe in Kabbalah tradition. * Kether - Godliness * Chokmah - Wisdom * Binah - Insight * Da'at - Knowledge * Chesed - Compassion * Gevurah - Severity/Majesty * Tipheret - Beauty * Netzach - Eternity * Hod - Dignity * Yesod - Foundation * Malkuth - Sovereignty/Kingdom Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' The Lady in Black gives the Demi-fiend a Candelabrum when the Demi-fiend is summoned to the Labyrinth of Amala for the first time, claiming that it "will be your guide" in the Demi-fiend's quest for power. After defeating the first Fiend, Matador, the Lady in Black mentions that the Candelabra attract each other, and prompts the Demi-fiend to enter the Labyrinth of Amala, and thus challenge the Fiends for possession of the artifacts (as the Candelabra essentially serve as the keys to the Labyrinth's lower levels). Upon arriving, the Lady in Black reveals that nature of the Candelabra in greater detail, explaining their function and purpose: Later on the Demi-fiend finds out that the Candelabra weren't stolen, but instead given to the Fiends as part of a training program. By challenging the Fiends, the incarnations of Death, Lucifer was hoping to create a new demon of chaos who would lead his army to the "final battle" against God. When the Demi-Fiend retrieves a candelabrum, he will have to place it on the pedestal in the corresponding floor of the Labyrinth. Locations ;First Kalpa * Matador - Candelabrum of Foundation ;Second Kalpa * Daisoujou - Candelabrum of Eternity * Hell Biker - Candelabrum of Dignity ;Third Kalpa * White Rider - Candelabrum of Compassion * Red Rider - Candelabrum of Insight * Black Rider - Candelabrum of Wisdom ;Fourth Kalpa * Pale Rider - Candelabrum of Majesty * Dante - Candelabrum of Knowledge * The Harlot - Candelabrum of Beauty * Trumpeter - Candelabrum of Godliness ;Fifth Kalpa * Demi-Fiend - Candelabrum of Sovereignty Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne